Volver a vivir
by Katys Camui
Summary: InuYasha... Tus caricias sanan mis heridas, Tus besos sanan mi corazón, Tu amor sana mi alma... One-shot.


**Volver a vivir.**

"_Tus caricias sanan mis heridas,_

_Tus besos sanan mi corazón,_

_Tu amor sana mi alma"_

Ahí estaba ella, con la vista fija en las maletas, las manos temblorosas, su labio inferior presionado por sus dientes volviendo casi blanquecino y sus ojos llorosos. Le había costado demasiado disimular con maquillaje los moretones de sus hombros, brazos y rostro pero con persistencia lo había conseguido, claro gracias a estar casi dos horas frente al tocador echándose una y otra vez la base de color mate sobre su piel.

Miro su alrededor con ojos idos, todo estaba desordenado, tal cual como hace unas horas atrás, cuando él llego y con su olor llenando todo de alcohol la tomo como una muñeca de trapo y la rompió como siempre lo hacía.

Estaba bien, aguantar una vez… aguantador dos veces… pero ya había perdido la cuenta.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo era que había tolerado tanto, ella no era así, ella era una mujer fuerte y decidida, pero no se dio cuenta cuando toda su deslumbrante personalidad se opacó ante aquel hombre que parecía un monstruo en su perfecto disfraz de lobo.

Las mujeres se casan con una ilusión y solo ven lo que quieren ver, después cuando se les ha caído la venda ya es demasiado tarde.

-Pero no demasiado tarde para mi aun-Musitó al vacio de la habitación, se abrazó así misma cuando el frío la invadió.

Su única salida, su única salvación estaba tras cruzar las puertas que la separaban de esa casa.

Con el temblor aun en sus manos tomó las dos maletas en las que de forma apresurada había echado unas cuantas ropas y zapatos. Miró por sobre su hombro por última vez a la que había sido su habitación evitando mirar la cama matrimonial. Aquello no le traía gratos recuerdos, en realidad nada de lo que estaba ahí se los traía, era como estar respirando aire contaminado que la intoxicaba cada vez más y más llenándole los pulmones y haciéndole doloroso el respirar de forma casi agonizante.

Un paso… otro paso, y ahí estaba, fuera de la casa, casi corriendo al auto con temor de que él estuviera por llegar, si así sucediera toda su huida sería un fracaso. Pero no sucedió, por los nervios se demoró más de lo normal en ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, sin embargo nadie apareció para detenerla, para jalarla de los cabellos y llevarla adentro.

Recién comenzó a respirar más tranquila cuando desapareció de su espejo retrovisor la 'privilegiada' villa de los más poderosos.

Kagome había sido siempre una muchacha energética, capas y astuta, atraía como un imán a mucha gente a su alrededor por su carácter sociable. Aun recordaba esos años cuando todo parecía ser tan fácil, en ese tiempo estaba enamorada de un muchacho que siempre le pareció inalcanzable, Kagome siempre deseo poder decirle lo que sentía, esperando y esperando pero jamás logró hacerlo ¿Quien pensaría que era él quien la esperaba ahora a ella?

En el colegio a lo sumo alcanzaron la fase de 'amigos' gracias a que tenían conocidos en común, cuando conversaban ella jamás podía hilar todas las palabras demasiado bien, la ponía muy nerviosa y le dejaba la mente en blanco, por el contrario, él por lo general se veía relajado aunque siempre a la defensiva ante la menor provocación, pero Kagome había logrado saber como tratar con él y también se había dado cuenta que tras toda esa rudeza se escondía una gran persona, la jovencita no pudo evitar querer llegar a él, saber que le pasaba, indagar en su alma, jamás lo consiguió en aquella época del todo, claro… hasta _ahora_.

El tiempo pasó, con ello cuatro años y no lo volvió a ver hasta unos meses atrás.

Cansada de su casa que para ella era más bien una prisión decidió rebelarse, si la iba a golpear al menos que fuera justificado. Pensó con cierta sonrisa desganada cuando se preparaba frente al espejo maquillándose suavemente, se había puesto un vestido negro que resaltaba sobre su piel trigueña algo bronceada, su cabello suelto caía de forma natural sobre su espalda, para que no se notaran algunos moretones imposibles de borrar se puso encima una chaqueta a juego con el vestido lo suficientemente sofisticada como para que no se viera vulgar. Aquella tarde craneando que cosa hacer para poder sacar de si toda la rabia que sentía había decidido reventar la tarjeta de crédito que tenía para que quedara con una deuda grande aquel hombre que alguna vez había querido. Ya no le importaba si la dejaba tirada como a una muñeca de trapo, aquel dolor solo podía salir si sentía que de alguna manera se estaba defendiendo.

Cuando entro al lugar fue directo a la barra sin prestar mayor atención a la gente que bailaba mientras ella pasaba por ahí. Sus orejas lentamente se acostumbraron a la música fuerte y las risotadas de los grupos de amigos que estaban a su alrededor. De una extraña manera se sintió refugiada, como si rodeada de más personas estuviera más segura que en su propia casa.

-¡Kagome!-Escuchó una voz que casi le gritó para poder llamar su atención, su corazón saltó sin reconocer aun de quien provenía-¿Kagome eres tú?-Ella miró de soslayo al hombre que se sentaba a su lado en ese momento, sin quitarle él los ojos de encima le pidió al barman una cerveza.

-InuYasha…-Kagome contuvo el aliento por unos momentos, mil recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza, ¿Cuántas cartas había escrito para pasárselas y así él se enterara de lo que ella sentía…? Pero ninguna llego a aquellas manos varoniles, porque arrepentida las rompía. La amigable Kagome tenía miedo de confesarse con el mal humorado y arrogante InuYasha.

-Me pareció reconocerte cuando te vi entrar, pero pensé que me había equivocado-Él le otorgo una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que siempre había sido la favorita de ella, aquella entre genuina y arrogante, la que ella muy pocas veces le había visto, pero que había atesorado en su memoria.

-Pero aquí estoy, la mismísima Kagome en persona-Le dijo con un tono histérico en su voz, le devolvió la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

Se comenzó a poner más nerviosa y ansiosa cuando él comenzó a escrutar su rostro directamente, prácticamente traspasándole con la mirada su alma y adentrándose en su ser de forma implacable. Pareció querer decir algo pero en vez de hacerlo se limitó a beber su cerveza, luego sin mirarla habló.

-Te vez cambiada-Fue su comentario tras pasar unos segundos interminables para ella.

-Los años pasan, tú también te vez distinto-Ella se concentró en fijar su vista en su vaso que tenía jugo natural.

-Pero yo no tengo mirada de perra muerta-Le dio una sonrisa vacía y alzó una ceja mirándola de forma absorbente, InuYasha siempre era tan directo para decir ese tipo de cosas.

Kagome se quedo sin saber que responder… nunca había pensando que InuYasha pudiera tener apreciaciones tan certeras, más aun si hace tanto que no se veían y nunca habían llegado a saber demasiado el uno del otro.

Se dio cuenta que él le estaba observando con demasiada atención el cuello, disimuladamente Kagome hizo como si se arreglaba el cabello para cubrir así los moretones que no había podido tapar demasiado bien con la base.

-¿Qué te pasó?-Él la pillo desprevenida cuando deliberadamente le corrió el cabello hacia atrás y también un poco el cuello de la chaqueta para mirarle mejor la zona.

-Nada…me caí-Intentó sonreír pero aquello salió como una asquerosa mueca. Kagome intentó alejar la cálida mano de su cuello, entonces él prestó atención en el dedo de ella.

-¿Casada y en una discoteca?-Enarcó una ceja cambiando la expresión de su rostro a una más seria.

-Supongo-Suspiró llevándose el vaso a los labios.

-Esos moretones…-Ella luchó por mantener la calma en su interior.

¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con volver a ver a InuYasha? Demasiado…

Cansada de esperar a que él reapareciera en su vida había dejado llevar su corazón por aquel tipo que se comportó amable, se dejo embrujar y terminó hechizada por algo inexistente, la realidad _la golpeó_ en más de un sentido y cuando pensaba que jamás podría volver a levantarse y volver a ser como ella era… InuYasha aparecía y la hacía remontarse a tiempo atrás cuando una sola mirada de él bastaba para alegrarla toda la semana.

Las mariposas volvieron a visitar su estómago y también la emoción en su cuerpo, aquella emoción que creyó que había olvidado junto con la adrenalina que creyó que había desaparecido de su vida.

¿A quien quería engañar?… Siempre había estado enamorada de InuYasha y ahora que lo volvía a ver pensaba sin ninguna duda que siempre lo querría… Sabía que no podía mentirle a él, a todos los demás sí pero a él no y menos a esos ojos tan implacable.

-Casada y con moretones-InuYasha pareció apretar más fuerte su vaso y sus ojos se volvieron fríos. Kagome en su interior pensó si eran tan evidente lo que le pasaba o InuYasha sabía percibir las cosas más de lo que ella creyó. En eso siempre lo subestimó-¿Quién es el idiota? Lo mataré ahora-sentenció.

-Estaré bien-Musitó apenas con un débil tono de voz.

-Hasta que estés muerta perra, no seas tonta-Y ahí estaba el InuYasha que ella conocía, que demostraba su preocupación mezclando palabras groseras.

-Yo…

-¿Cómo has tolerado eso? Tú siempre me hacías frente a mi… uno de los más temidos del colegio.

Kagome agrandó sus ojos cuando él pareció levantarse dispuesto a marcharse, pero en vez de irse la jaló por el brazo para sacarla de ahí.

-¡Que haces!-Gritó cuando pasaban frente a uno de los parlantes.

-Mataremos a ese idiota-No entendía porque él se había alterado tanto pero tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo.

-InuYasha no, espera…

Le costó demasiado hacerlo entrar en razón, estaba tan enfurecido que estaba segura que lo podría haber matado si lo hubiera tenido enfrente.

No supo cómo fue ni se dio cuenta en qué momento sucedió, pero de pronto estaba en el departamento de InuYasha tomando un café con él, que no dejaba de darle miradas que ella no podía interpretar, parecían ser aprensivas… misteriosas, nostálgicas e incluso anhelantes.

-Debo irme… o si no.

-Te pegará-Completó- Tú no te irás a ningún lado perra- Antes de que Kagome pudiera decir algo tuvo a InuYasha frente a ella cubriéndole la salida y un segundo después los labios de él sobre los suyos de forma furiosa pero a la vez cálida… Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y el resto perdió sentido, dejo su cuerpo curar con las caricias de él.

Desde aquella noche empezó a verse casi todos los días con él… InuYasha le había confesado en su manera especial de decir las cosas que siempre la había querido…

-Kagome debes dejarlo, ese idiota…. Yo te protegeré.

-Me da miedo.

-No seas estúpida, _tú siempre enfrentabas las cosas_…

Esas palabras que había escuchado hace un mes atrás de los perfectos labios masculinos de él rondaban su cabeza mientras estacionaba su auto en el subterráneo del edificio tras su exitosa escapada. La sensación de libertad que sintió al llegar ahí le hicieron darse cuenta que definitivamente había tomado la mejor decisión del mundo.

Cuando tocó el timbre él le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa arrebatadora, ella solo atinó a arrojar sus maletas adentro y saltar sobre él para besarlo con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

InuYasha le correspondió el beso con aquella ferocidad que lo caracterizaba descendiendo por su cuello y hombro, besando sus marcas del pasado que en ese momento estaba dejando atrás.

_Cada caricia de InuYasha en el cuerpo de ella sanaba sus heridas, cada beso sanaba su corazón que ella creía haber tenido roto, y su amor, el amor que él de forma tan particular sabía darle le sanaba el alma y la hacía sentir nueva y viva._

Él era su salvación y con él había vuelto a vivir, ahora estaba lista para enfrentar todo, siempre que estuviera a su lado.

InuYasha había sanado y salvado su alma eternamente.

**Fin.**

**En su comienzo tenía pensado hacer esta historia de forma larga, pero como la utilizaré para un concurso de One-Shot la modifiqué, quizás mas adelante hago la historia completa. Parte por parte.**

**Espero sus comentarios. Y gracias de ante mano por leerla.**

**Bye!!**


End file.
